


Group hug

by Dumefan



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Benson is forced talk about his woes.--=--Continuation from "Dream guy".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Group hug

"would you guys just drop it??"  
The weird pack of five had been walking for days, and Benson. Sweet innocent Child he was had thought that the conversation about his crush would not be a thing anymore. But it was a thing.. For several days. In fact, it seemed to be the only topic that was talked about when they set camp for the night. Except for Wolf, she kept hushing us. Telling us we're making too much noice.

As she sat in a tree a few feets away from camp, Wolf kept a focused eye on her surrounding. Completely ignoring kipo and dave's barrage of questions. "i beg of you, please PLEASE drop it." Benson groaned, the blush had made itself a permanent resident on his face that was in no hurry to dissapear. "aw come on, me and Dave would make Great wing men!" Kipo insisted.  
"yeah! And I even have the wings for it!"  
Dave boasted. Benson groaned as he rubbed his temples. He didn't deserve this torture. His low blood sugar definitely didn't deserve this torture.

"guys please, its not gonna happen anyway."  
He said finally with a stern look, getting a confused stare from Dave, Kipo and mandu.   
"wait, why not?" Kipo asked. Benson sighed.  
"well in case you havent noticed, we're miles away trying to chase down a mad baboon-"  
"mandril. Scarlemange is a Mandrillus sphinx, to be exact." Kipo interrupted.   
"... We're MILES away trying chase down a mad ape-"  
"monkey." Kipo interrupted again, earning a frustraded groan from Benson as he threw up his arms. "Whatever! Look, right now is not the best time. So please? Can we not?" Benson yelled, sounding a lot harsher than he had intended. Kipo glanced down on the ground and held her right arm, a habit she had picked up ever since her arm had sprouted fur. "..sorry." she said in a meek voice, Benson shook his head.  
"no, i'm sorry. I shouldnt have yelled." he said, giving her a smile, which she returned.

There was a moment of silence in the camp before kipo spoke. " is there another reason you dont think it would work?" she asked. Benson fidgeted for a moment. He hadnt thought about it. Not that much atleast. "i just... I dont know, there's so much we dont know about each other. Heck i dont even know his name! I dont know what he's like, what he likes, what he hates. I dont know if he even would like me like that. Like the way i do." Benson sighed as he leaned forward and hugged his knees. There's no way his crush would return his feeling. All he knew was that he liked a song of the originator. For all he knew, maybe his crush saw him as some weird outsider who is friends with a talking bug. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up from his knees to see kipo smiling at him. "why is that a bad thing? You both get to enjoy each others company as you learn more about each other. That sound more like a win to me!" she said as she gave him a comfortable squeeze on the shoulder. Mandu sat down and leaned on Benson as he gave a supporting oink. " yeah! And if he turns out to be a jerk, then you got the greatest wing men with you to beat him up!" Dave joined in, grinning at the idea. "maybe not beat up, but we'll give him a stern talking to. Plus, i think i can inlist the help of Asher and Dahlia." Kipo suggested.  
" inlist to beat him up! The more the better!"  
"no, no beating!" Benson couldnt help but laugh at Dave and kipo's bickering, and shortly there after, the three of them were in a laughing fit as they shared a group hug.

Wolf had just gotten back from surveying the area from danger, and came back to see her friends in a pile of hugs and giggles. "um.. Whats going on here?" she asked as she carefully got closer to the group. "we're cheering Benson up with hugs!" Dave answered. Kipo reached out a hand towards Wolf. "why dont you join us? It feels Nice!" she asked. "naw thats fine, im gonna-" she didn't get any time to decline before kipo dragged her down into the hug pile. Wolf had to admit, it did feel nice, but she shot a few death glares at kipo anyway for good measure.  
Benson felt very happy to be a part of this ragtag team of missfits. He thinks that kipo might be right about his crush. Maybe all he had to do was to get to know him, and if he was a jerk. Then he would have the best of friends to stand up for him, no matter what.


End file.
